


Longing to see your smile again

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x11, Drabble, F/M, Pre-6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: I kinda told Lydia that I miss her, and I can't wait to get home.Stiles' voicemail to Lydia.





	Longing to see your smile again

**Author's Note:**

> Making the best of the little bit of stydia we got in this episode. Lydia sat up a little straighter and her eyes glazed over when Stiles mentioned her on the voicemail, you know he called/messaged her too.
> 
> Title comes from Coming Home by Shane Filan.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and ask me questions/talk to me about teen wolf (or anything), I'm [raspberrylimonade](http://raspberrylimonade.tumblr.com).

_I kinda told Lydia that I miss her and I can’t wait to get home._

Her heart soars, her chest expands, she sits up a little straighter when he hears his voice say her name.

She knows exactly what he’s talking about. It was just a few mornings ago that she woke up to find a voicemail on her phone. It didn’t surprise her; she had been getting a lot of that lately.

_Hey Lydia, I’m in Virginia! We just crossed the border - not that that’s a big deal because DC is easy to get out of physically, but yeah, on my way to Quantico. Finally get to solve some actual cases._

She leaned back against her pillows, phone cradled to her ear, blinking sleep from her eyes.

_And you’re probably just woken up and listening to this voicemail, so good morning! If I were there I would say you look really beautiful, because you’re always beautiful._

She couldn’t help it when she grinned and tucked her face into her pulled-up knees, hiding her bashful smile from no one. Compliments from him were plentiful, especially now that they were together, but they always caught her off guard. 

_I already told you I will miss you…but…I miss you. I’m still not used to going to school and not seeing you there._

“I’m gonna miss you,” he told her the day she left him at his dorm.

‘We’ll still talk,” she had replied, not yet stepping out of his embrace.

“Yeah, but it’s gonna be weird, not seeing you every day. I need to see your pretty face. And Skype doesn’t count,” he’d added quickly when she opened her mouth to respond.

Since she drove back to Beacon Hills, he’d made sure she was constantly reminded that he thought of her, that he missed her, that he wishes he were by her side. Long distance wasn’t easy, but it was easier knowing she was still wanted,  _needed_.

_Just know that I’m thinking about you, every day, every moment, and I’ll always be looking forward to the next time I see you, in person. Whether it’s in Beacon Hills or DC or at MIT…wherever we may be, I will always come back to you. Remember I love you._

There’s a soft  _mwah!_  right before the message ends, telling her he blew a kiss at (or actually kissed) his phone before hanging up. That was how he ended his calls and voice messages. Remember I love you, kiss.

(She wonders if, had he the time, he would have kissed her the first time he said those words.)

As the voicemail plays, Stiles’ voice now addressing Scott, Lydia imagines him wandering the FBI training grounds with the same wide-eyed look he had when they were touring the federal city. She pictures him perusing assignment case files, tongue poking out of his mouth, pen behind his ear, his cute determined expression on his face. He is happy on the other side of the country, out of reach from the supernatural, and she cannot take that away from him.

So as much as she is aching to be with him again, she’s going to let him stay away.

(Little does she know, he’s already finding his way back home, to Beacon Hills, and to her.)


End file.
